Managing a resource deposit system can be a time and labor-intensive practice, as each resource item normally needs to be analyzed, verified, authenticated, and the like as it is received. This problem poses a particularly difficult challenge as the number of received resource deposits increases. Therefore, a need exists to reduce the time and labor of processing deposits through an automated system of computing and scanning devices in network communication. This need is satisfied by the system of processing resource deposits, as described herein.